


Прощание

by Bergkristall, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergkristall/pseuds/Bergkristall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Джинни прощается с Хогвартсом.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Прощание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty faces](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744516) by Necronomica. 



Лучи вечернего солнца освещали руины старого замка, когда-то величественно возвышавшегося над озером. Мало что осталось от былого великолепия. Жалкие остовы вырастали из земли, и этот вид болью отзывался в сердцах тех, кто учился, страдал, смеялся и любил в Хогвартсе.

Джинни провела рукой по стене и вздрогнула — не из-за холода осеннего дня, а от нахлынувших воспоминаний. В этом замке она познала много горя и страданий, но в то же время семь лет в школе были лучшими днями в ее жизни. Точнее, шесть — на седьмом году обучения разразилась война сначала в магическом, а потом и в маггловском мире. В то время исчезло само понятие «дом». Но даже тогда старый замок по-прежнему был домом, и неважно, сколько слез было пролито здесь.

А теперь от любимой школы осталась лишь пара стен.

Джинни не появлялась тут с тех пор, как обитателей замка эвакуировали из-за начавшейся войны. Прошло уже двадцать семь лет. И все равно ей казалось, что минуло всего несколько месяцев. Она помнила каждую минуту своей последней недели в Хогвартсе.

_— У этих братьев большой опыт в борьбе со злом. Вас учили по-другому, но, похоже, настал день, когда нам придется сражаться, как они. В этот раз мы имеем дело с более могущественным врагом, чем темный маг. Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, Сэм и Дин Винчестеры!_

Это было лучшее занятие в ее жизни.

_— Ни я, ни мой брат не будем лгать вам: грядет конец света. И он совсем не такой, как в сказках. Ничего похожего на вашу войнушку со стариной Волди. По сравнению с архангелами он — просто забавная болонка._

_Мы не будем втирать вам, что у нас хорошие шансы, — они вообще ничтожны. Но мы не умрем без борьбы. А вы? Это наш мир и наша жизнь! Они не принадлежат ангелам и не подчиняются их красивому, милому представлению об апокалипсисе._

_Только если вы тоже так считаете и хотите бороться на стороне людей, приходите на наше занятие. Здесь не идет речи об оценках. Лишь о жизни — о жизни всех нас_.

Джинни помнила, как при этих словах Дин посмотрел на Миллисенту Булстроуд, которая как раз сунула своей подруге Дафне записочку, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на его слова.

_— Вы так легко говорите: сражаться, несмотря ни на что. Но ведь впереди апокалипсис. Это слишком для нас, вы же сами сказали. К чему эта бессмысленная борьба?_

_— Уизли, если я чему-то и научился в жизни, то этому: борьба никогда не бывает бессмысленной. Если ты веришь во что-то, будь готов за это погибнуть сражаясь. Будь готов отдать все. Как бы страшно и больно это ни было. А если не можешь, значит, ты не верил в это по-настоящему. Или в кого-то. За что бы ты не сражался, это все что-то да значит для тебя. Или не значит ничего. Твое решение_.

В этот миг, снова вспомнила Джинни, Дин взглянул на Сэма.

_— У ангелов особые мечи — оружие, которым можно убить их самих. Ваши палочки против небесных противников бессильны. Если хотите выступить против ангела, сначала добудьте себе меч, иначе вы проиграли. Но против архангела ваш шанс ничтожно мал, поэтому нам необходимо обхитрить Люцифера. У Габриэля была идея заслать его назад в клетку. Для этого нам понадобятся четыре кольца…_

Всех учеников поразило, как безжалостно Винчестеры бросили им жестокую правду в лицо. Учителя всегда говорили, что все будет хорошо. Но они видели в учениках лишь тех одиннадцатилеток, которые когда-то прибыли в Хогвартс и, нервно спотыкаясь от волнения, выходили к Распределяющей шляпе. Они всегда будут видеть в них детей.

Для Сэма и Дина же они были бойцами, которые победили Волдеморта. Хотя, позже признавалась себе Джинни, победа свершилась лишь благодаря смеси удачи, разобщенности Пожирателей и боевому духу и бесстрашию Гарри. Но так можно выиграть лишь сражение, а не войну с ангелами.

Были времена, когда казалось — дальше никак. И каждый раз, когда кто-то сдавался, Сэм и Дин в своей неподражаемой манере находили слова, чтобы поддержать и заставить продолжать борьбу, как бы тяжело ни было.

После того, как в одной из битв погибли двое из ее братьев, Джинни и сама не выдержала — свернулась в клубок прямо на земле и расплакалась. Сейчас она не стыдилась этого. Каждый из них пострадал. Тогда ей помог Дин, который, оказавшись рядом, присел на корточки перед ней. Когда она не успокоилась после пяти минут, он просто-напросто отвесил ей оплеуху. От шока Джинни вскочила, схватившись за покрасневшую щеку.

_— Отлично. А теперь слушай, — сказал он ей тогда. — Порой жизнь готова утопить тебя в дерьме. Но знаешь что? Ты встаешь, отряхиваешься и бросаешь ей вызов_.

Теперь, когда они снова оказались здесь, воспоминания захлестывали ее с головой.

— Джинни, нам пора.

Стоящий рядом Сэм серьезно смотрел на нее, и в его взгляде она прочитала, что тот понимает ее. Скорее всего, так и было. Братья мало рассказывали о прошлом. Порой Джинни поражалась тому, как мало она знает о Винчестерах и тем не менее доверяет им. Как и Рон — безоговорочно, хотя как раз он-то никогда не славился своей доверчивостью. Но за эти годы они поняли: доверие — самое главное, что есть у них. Оно укрепляет единство.

— Еще минуту. Пожалуйста.

— Джин…

— Сэм, пожалуйста.

Прошло двадцать семь лет. Джинни хотела запечатлеть в памяти каждый кусочек этого места. Это же Хогвартс.

Магия, раньше переполнявшая это место, теперь, казалось, лишь эхом висела в воздухе. Прозрачная тень былого. Но здесь ее было больше, чем в любом другом месте в мире.

— Забудут ли когда-нибудь замок? — неуверенно спросила она Сэма.

Но ей ответил Рон, подошедший вместе с Дином. Им пришлось оставить «импалу» подальше от руин, при приближении мотор просто глох. Похоже, кое-что не может изменить даже война.

— Джин, никто из нас не забудет Хогвартс. Он научил нас тому, что мы должны знать, а также тому, что не должен знать никто. Я не смог бы забыть замок, как не смог бы забыть Гарри. Гарри, Дамблдора, Хогвартс... Некоторые истории стоят того, чтобы о них рассказывали и через тысячу лет. Истории, которые меняют мир. Ведь именно в этом смысл хороших преданий? Они меняют жизнь тех, кто их слушает. И постепенно изменяют всех. А самые важные учат нас, чего добились остальные. Чего мы можем добиться сами в нашей жизни.

Джинни, Сэм и Дин с удивлением посмотрели на Рона. Порой в самые неожиданные моменты он доказывал, что намного умнее, чем позволяет кому-то увидеть. Годы изменили и его.

— Ух ты. Я сейчас расплачусь, — съехидничал Дин. — Если вы закончили распускать нюни, то напоминаю: у нас есть дело. Темнеет, а мы к утру хотели быть в Лондоне.

Что ж, а вот Дин не изменился.

Но Джинни видела, что даже старший Винчестер не остался равнодушным: его выдали сжатые кулаки и блеснувшие в зеленых глазах слезы. Он жил здесь совсем мало, но Хогвартс очаровал и его. Школа была чем-то особенным, и часть Джинни всегда будет считать замок своим домом. Несмотря на то, что сейчас это лишь руины. Лишь воспоминания о лучших годах.

— Пойдемте, — и Джинни, развернувшись, покинула место, которое шесть лет было ей домом. Прошло двадцать семь лет. Пришло время отпустить.

Она последовала за остальными к «импале», которая смотрелась здесь чужеродно. Они сели в машину — ведьма, маг и два охотника — и оставили позади магию этого места, которая, как и все в мире, когда-то закончилась. 


End file.
